


Trust

by Bdonna



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you truly trust someone or do you sometimes need a safety net for it, especially when it comes to a vampire? Vicki POV, missing scene for "Heart of Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Trust**

by Belladonna

 

I trust Henry. Implicitly.

 

I know he doesn't kill when he feeds, no matter what Mike thinks. Or anybody else for that matter.

 

Henry told me so himself and I believe him.

 

He's my partner and my friend and he'd never lie to me. He wouldn't betray my trust like that.

 

So, what am I doing here, holding this thing in my hands? The very thing that has hurt Henry so badly and still has the power to do so again? Why am I holding onto it instead of looking for means to destroy the illuminacion del sol? Why am I planning to keep it?

 

I could say that it's just because I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. That I'm keeping it to protect Henry from it.

 

But is that the truth? Is that the only reason? Or do I need a safety net for trusting him and deep down maybe think that when it comes to it one day, I might need it? Need it _against_ Henry? 

 

He would never betray my trust, of that I'm sure of.

But what about me?


End file.
